團結之星
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * '''類型''': 劇情活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/AWorldUnitedStoryEvent.jpg 官方公告] * '''活動時間''': 7/5/19 00:00 - 7/19/19 15:59 The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. 獎勵 Featured Battle Info Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are '''bolded'''. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains ''"no magic/black magic"'' and ''"deal elemental damage"'' combo, indicated with Tips * See [[Talk:A World United|testimonials and discussions.]] * [[Silver Knight's Gauntlet]] recipe materials farming locations ** [[Silver Hilt]]: [[A World United/Reconnaissance|Reconnaissance]] (18), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Black)|Cave of Crystals (Black)]] (35), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (White)|Cave of Crystals (White)]] (56) ** [[Seawolf Fang]]: [[A World United/The Girl From Kolobos|The Girl From Kolobos]] (19), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Green)|Cave of Crystals (Green)]] (36), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Power)|Cave of Crystals (Power)]] (36) ** [[Silver-Gray Log]]: [[A World United/Sortie|Sortie]] (29), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Tech)|Cave of Crystals (Tech)]] (62), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Guard)|Cave of Crystals (Guard)]] (62) ** [[Silver Orb]]: [[A World United/Guardians of the World|Guardians of the World]] (32), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Support)|Cave of Crystals (Support)]] (48), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Healing)|Cave of Crystals (Healing)]] (44) * For the Bonus Stage: ** Bring a magic cover tank with fire, ice, lightning, light, and dark resistance. ** [[Lakshmi]]'s [[Charming Protection]] and [[Calamity Border]] will take care of the ST charm and other elemental damage. ** Stage 1 is a Machina race vulnerable to ATK/MAG breaks, though its summons are vulnerable to all breaks. *** Inflicts '''charm''' to the highest SPR unit. Can be provoked. *** Its pattern becomes stronger and stronger at a threshold. *** Vulnerable to fire damage ** Stage 2 is a Demon race vulnerable to ATK/MAG breaks that will buff its stats and cast '''Reflect'''. *** Buffs itself ATK/MAG at a threshold. Dispel that and reapply breaks/elem. res. debuffs. ** Stage 3 is a Demon race vulnerable to MAG/SPR breaks that will inflict '''paralyze''' and cast dispel on the party. It has +50% all elemental resists, but -30% ice resist. *** Its patterns include an AoE fire, ice, lightning, or dark magic attacks. Keep MAG breaks on always. *** Uses a magic AoE non-elemental attack which will kill any magic tank with less than 1k SPR, even with barrier. Keep elemental buffs on the party. *** Units that have both physical and magic cover will work, however if one of their covers is on a cooldown, then you must be wary of getting dispelled. References * [https://gist.github.com/aEnigmatic/PHURL AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic] Videos